Un jour je t'aime, l'autre je te déteste
by ThinkingOfMe
Summary: Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque Blaine brisera les clichés de l'homme idéal aux yeux de Kurt ? Comment est-ce possible d'aimer un garçon autant qu'on ne le déteste?


_Hey ! Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction Klaine. Je sais, le début est court et va sûrement vous laisser sur votre faim mais j'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. c:_

Kurt était dans son lit. Il devait bien être 9 heures et demi, et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se lever. Il savait qu'à 12h, il allait arriver. Qui cela? Et bien, lui. Ce mec qu'il détestait mais qu'il trouvait terriblement attirant. Ce mec qui provoquait en lui tellement de sensations étranges, opposées. Qui était ce mec? Et bien tout simplement le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Burt était très proche de Steven. Un ami du lycée, avait-il dit. Il venait manger souvent à la maison. Et Kurt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre ses bonnes manières de côté, s'obligeait à être présent pour pouvoir faire le repas et mettre la table. Il aimait faire bonne impression.

Mais bien entendu, il y avait un problème. Justement, ce mec. Blaine. Il était brun, avec les cheveux bouclés. Et Kurt entretenait avec lui une relation plutôt ambigüe. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait son coming out depuis 1 an. Et Burt l'avait totalement accepté, là n'était pas le problème. Kurt se détestait, se haïssait, de tomber si rapidement sous le charme des hommes. La première fois qu'il avait vu Blaine, il était déjà sur le point de défaillir. Il n'avait absolument rien à critiquer chez ce garçon. Joliment habillé, un pantalon un petit peu moulant mais pas trop non plus, juste là où il fallait. Des cheveux bouclés, ordonnés. Une jolie chemise à carreaux bien repassé. Bref, en apparence, ce mec avait tout pour plaire à Kurt. Un gaçon bien, sérieux, ordonné, mignon... Sexy. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus dans tout ça, ce fût bien le moment où il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui dans sa chambre. Et que le caractère de Blaine contrastait totalement avec son petit air d'enfant sage.

Kurt aimait les hommes sérieux. Romantiques, protecteurs. Mais bien entendu, qui aurait-pu résister à l'air inintéressé de Blaine? Ses taquineries, ses blagues de mauvais goût. Il adorait l'emmerder et le mettre mal à l'aise. Et ça rendait le jeune homme raide dingue. Ils passaient tout deux leur temps à se taquiner, se disputer, et parfois même à s'insulter. Mais Kurt pouvait encore se rappeler de la fois où Blaine l'avait forcé à regarder un film d'horreur et que leur mains se caressaient durant tout le film. Il en avait eu des palpitations, des frissons. Il était sous le charme. Complètement absorbé par ce garçon magnifique, rebelle, taquin, chiant. Ce mec complètement abruti par moment, mais également beau à tomber par terre.

Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus préférait chez lui? Et bien sans doute lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'embêter. Qu'ils devenaient tout deux tactiles... Que le brun s'amusait à tirer sur sa cravate pour la défaire et à ébouriffer ses cheveux bombés de laque. Ouais, il adorait ça.

Mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Le mélange entre la hâte et l'agaçement de le voir. Il détestait ce mec. Et il savait très bien que c'était réciproque. Mais au fond, il était perdu. Ils avaient beau s'insulter à longueur de temps, lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux l'un contre l'autre, Kurt perdait pied. Comment savoir si cela était réciproque après tout? Peut-être était-il un simple jouet? Oui, Blaine faisait un peu trop gay pour ne pas l'être. Mais qui sait? Comment savoir si il ne jouait pas? Il ne savait pas. Et cela l'excitait encore plus.

Bref, il l'attendait de pied ferme. Et malgré sa motivation inexistante, il finit par dégager la couette de ses jambes et de se lever. Il alla prendre une douche et y resta longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait lui plaire malgré tout. Des cheveux soigneusement peignés et laqués, un petit peu de parfum, un boxer noir simple. Il sortit finalement de sa salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre et ouvrir sa penderie immense. L'embarras du choix. Bien sûr, Kurt ne mettait jamais peu de temps à choisir ses tenues. Et particulièrement lorsqu'il reçevait la visite de son fantasme amoureux et sexuel numéro 1. Il opta au final pour un slim gris qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et surtout ses fesses, un pull en tissus beige qui lui retombait légèrement sur l'épaule rayé. Une espèce d'immitation tigre.

Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le mirroir. Il était au top vestimentairement parlant. Modestie.

Quand le jeune homme fût enfin prêt, il décida de déjà mettre la table et de faire à manger, pour que lorsque son père rentre, tout soit prêt. Et ce fût le cas. Une fois Burt rentré, ils allèrent tout deux sur la terrasse pour profiter du doux soleil de printemps. L'air était légèrement frais. Kurt se félicita intèrieurement d'avoir opté pour son pull tigré, même si il savait éperdumment que la chaleur monterait en lui bien vite lorsque Blaine sortirait de la voiture.

Il n'eût pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps. La voiture noire du meilleur ami de Burt s'arrêta dans l'allée de leur maison. Le regard du jeune homme se figea sur la portière par laquelle son beau brun allait sûrement sortir. Bingo. Il était là. Mais Kurt le savait. Blaine lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là, pour l'emmerder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce qui n'avait fait que de le satisfaire.

Le brun sortait donc de sa voiture, et les regards des deux jeunes hommes ne se quittèrent plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tout deux jusqu'au portail du jardin et qu'ils se firent la bise. Un contact. Kurt adorait ça également. De sentir le visage du brun aussi près du sien. Les salutations fûrent assez vite faites. Par la suite, comme à leur habitude, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent tout deux, dans la chambre du châtain. Tandis que leur père allaient discuter en bas, dans le salon, autour d'une bonne tasse de café.

- Quel rangement, lâcha directement Blaine, à peine le seuil de la porte franchi, en attrapant un boxer à Kurt qui traînait là, sur le bureau.

Le jeune homme rougit directement. Il était terriblement ordonné. Et le fait qu'un petit merdeux horriblement sexy comme le garçon face à lui se permette de remettre en cause sa façon de ranger pour un boxer propre, plié en plus de ça sur son bureau, le mettait hors de lui.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Lâches ça. C'est personnel, et ma chambre est totalement rangée!

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme aux yeux verts rit légèrement en regardant le boxer.

- Ca te fait rire? Continua Kurt. Moi pas ! Assieds toi sur le lit et restes sage.

- Arrêtes de faire l'autoritaire, Hummel. Ca ne te va pas du tout.

Kurt surchauffa intérieurement une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter, mais à la fois, il se noyait dans les yeux magnifiques du jeune homme face à lui, qui finit par s'asseoir sur le lit.

- En attendant, tu m'écoutes ! Répliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à crier. Ta voix stridente m'exaspère tu sais.

Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, il était départagé entre l'envie de lui coller une giffle ou de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Si ma voix ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de venir.

- Pourquoi arrêter? Tes fesses dans ce pantalon sont une trop jolie vision pour, arrêter.

Une nouvelle fois les joues du châtain rougirent violemment. Il se sentait tellement flatté. Blaine ne lui avait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il était gay mais son apparence et ses paroles ne trompaient pas. Il avait quelques chose pour les hommes. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient déjà échangés plusieurs baisers pour le moins brûlant, et quelques caresses. Sans jamais aller plus loin.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, tu veux?

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries Hummel.

Le brun élargit le sourire en coin qui traînait sur ses lèvres depuis le début de leur dialogue. Il jeta ensuite le boxer du châtain en plein de la figure de celui-ci, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un cri.

- Arrêtes ! Râla-t-il.

- Chut, répondit Blaine.

Tout deux se regardèrent. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts d'un air intéressé, profond. Toujours accompagné de son fameux sourire charmeur. Et celui aux yeux bleus d'un air partagé entre l'agaçement et presque l'attendrissement, la tendresse. Malgré leur haine, ces deux-là étaient terriblement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils savaient tout deux que lorsque leur pères commençaient à boire un café tous les deux, cela durait en moyenne une bonne heure. Ils étaient habité. Cela faisait désormais 1 an que, tous les samedis, Steven venait rendre visite à Burt, accompagné de son charmant fils.

1 an, oui. Tellement de choses c'étaient passées entre les jeunes homme durant tout ce temps. Des disputes, des coups, des cris. Mais également des baisers, en général plutôt chauds, suivis de quelques caresses, au dessus des vêtements mais aussi parfois en dessous. Ils ne savaient pas où ils en étaient. Mais ils savaient ce dont ils avaient envie. Voilà pourquoi après s'être échangé les mêmes regards durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, leur lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, lentement. Et la chaleur de leur bouches pût une nouvelle fois s'unir.


End file.
